Kira Hunter y El Ladrón del Rayo
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Kira Hunter y su mejor amigo Percy J. se ven envueltos en un mundo lleno de misterios, de criaturas que ni pensaban que eran reales, de dioses y diosas que creian mito. Mientras tratan de adaptarse ambos son acusabos de haber robado el simbolo de poder del rey de los dioses. Deberan probar su inosencia encontrando el rayo. Kira descubrira los misterios que rodean su nacimiento.


Mira yo no queria ser mestizo.

Si estas leyendo esto porque estas en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste: cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu madre o tu padre te contaran sobre tu naciemiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.

Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo solo sirven para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.

Si eres un niño normal, que esta leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Té envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedio.

Pero si te reconoces en estas paginas -si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior-, deja de leer en al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y cuando lo sepas, sólo es cuestion de tiempo para que ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.

No digas que no estas avisado.

Mi nombre es Kira Hunter.

Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba en un internado, Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.

¿Soy una niña con problemas?

Si.

Podríamos llamarlo así.

Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas empezaron a ir verdaderamente mal en mayo del año pasado. Los alumnos de sexto fuimos a una excursión a Manhatan: treinta críos tarados y tres profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección de Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.

Mi mejor amigo diria que suena a tortura. La mayoría de las excuriones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Burnner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que teniamos esperanzas. El señor Burnner era un tipo de madiana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta tweed raída que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible de adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenia una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el unico profesor al que no queria cada dos minutos estragular.

Esperaba que este viaje saliera bien, esperaba que por una vez no me metiera en problemas.

Anda que no estaba equivocada.

Verás, en las excuriones me pasan cosas malas. Cuando en primero fuimos al zoo, yo solo queria jugar con ese cachorro de lobo. No queria liberar a todos los animales de sus jaulas, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente. Después de eso, en segundo, digamos que no debes dejan crios de siete y ocho años cerca de ninguna clase de arma puntiaguda. ¡En serio yo no queria dispararle al profesor de ingles en la pierna! Y después de eso... Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?

En aquella excursión estaba decidida a portarme bien.

Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobfit, la peliroja pecosa y cleptómana que se lanza trocitos de sandwich de mantequilla y cacahuete a Grover, un amigo de mi mejor amigo.

La razón por la que no lo llamo mi amigo es porque no me fio de él. Desde el primer día que llego a Yancy no paro de seguirnos a mi mejor amigo, Percy, y a mi a todos lados. Percy siendo el buenazo que el es lo añadio al grupo. Una de las razones por la que no me cae bien es por que el chaval paraece tener algo con mi olor, ¡literalmente! Cada vez que se me acerca intenta olerme y siempre se queda enbobado. Es raro. Y luego esta el hecho de que es débil.

Grover era un blanco fácil para los matones. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el unico en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educacón Fésica durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecia una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera, o al menos eso parecia. Habia algo raro en él, algo que me hacia desconfiar constantemente del chico. Como prueba de que hay algo raro en él es que siempre que hay enchilada en la cafeteria no veras como corre el lisiado. He visto y he conocido a personas que si estaban lisiados/as y ni para salvar su vida pueden moverse de esa manera.

En cualquier caso, la niña repelento (aka Nancy Bobofit) estaba tirandole trocitos de sandwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo, podia ver a Percy casi temblar de rabia. Él sabia que no podia hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director lo había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.

-Voy a matarla- Lo oi murmurar.

-No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequlla de cacahuete- Esquivo otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy

-Hasta aqui hemos llegado- Empezó a levantarse pero Grover volvio a humdirlo en su asiento.

-Ya estás en periodo de prueba- le recordo-Sabes a quien van a culpar si pasa algo.

Dejadme deciros algo sobre Percy: el chaval es el amigo más leal que uno pueda pedir.

Percy y yo nos conocimos cuando aún estabamos en pañales. Fuimos a la misma guarderia. Fuimos a la misma clase hasta la primaria donde para nuestra desepción nuestros padres nos mandaron a colegios distintos. Hasta este año cuando despues de muchos rugos finalmente mi padre cedio a mandarme al mismo colegio. Y ¡tada! el temible dúo estaba unido de nuevo. Siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, BFF. Por muy cursi que suéne. Claro que teniamos nuestras diferencias pero eramos como imanes, aunque nos separasen siempre volviamos a juntarnos. No malinterpreteis la situación entre nosotros no hay, no huno y no habra ninguna clase de lio romantico. Eramos como hermanos, gemelos segun nuestro padres que siempre promean sobre el tema.

Percy me dio un mirada suplicante y ya sabía lo que el condenado queria. Saco una goma y cojo un lapiz de mi mochila. Discretamente, sin que nadie se de cuenta, apunto y BAM directo donde queria. Volviendo mi vista hacia la ventana discretamente guerdo la goma. Puedo oir a la niña repelente lloriquear y casi puedo verle la sonrisa petulante al condenado de mi casi hermano.

El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.

Él iba delante en su silla de ruedas guiandonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a traves de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de antigua cerámica.

Me parecia flipante que todo aquello haya sobrevivido durante tantos milenios con las cientos de guerras entre distintas civilizaciones que han habido y sieguen habiendo.

Nos reunió alrededor de una columno de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una bran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque anque ya me lo sabia me parecia interesantepero los demás hablaban entre ellos sin parrar y cuando Percy les decia que cerasen el pico la otras profesora acompañante, la señora Doddo, lo miraba mal.

La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georfia que siempre llevaba una cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuento. Tenia un aspecto tan fiero que parecia dispuesta a la Harley en la taquila recuerdo que Percy me dijo una vez. Había llegado a Yancy despues de Navidad cuando nuestra anterior profesora sufrio un ataque de nervios.

Si, al parecer si te dedicas a la enseñanza puede llegar a pasarte.

Desde el primer dia la señora Dodds o la perra frigida como me gusta llamrla adoro a la niña repelente y a Percy y a mi nos clasifico como los engendros del demonio. Aunque a mi empezo a tratarme con más respeto una vez que en el pasillo después de una clase sobre la mitologia griega un idiota se burlo de los dioses, Hades en especial que por cierto es uno de mis preferidos. Asi que procedi a cantarle las cuarte al chaval defendiendo a mi dios preferido hasta que el chaval estaba llorando y casi meandose encima del miedo. Apunta: No me cabrees, quedate en mi lado bueno o... digamos que lo lamenteras muchisimo. Según Percy puedo llegar a dar mucho, mucho pero que mucho miedo.

El señor Brunner segía hablando del arte funerario griego.

Al final la niña repelente se burlo y del figura desnuda cincelafa en la estela y Percy le espetó:

-¿Te quieres callar?- Le salio más alto de lo que pretendia observe divertida, mi amigo no puede controlar su temperamente. Decirle que lo haga es como pedir que contengan el mar, imposible.

-Señor Jackson- dijo el señor Brunner- ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?

Percy se puso rojo y contesto:

-No, señor.

El señor Brunner señalo a una de las imagenes de la estela, Cronos comiendose a sus hijos.

-A lo mejor puede decirno que represente esa imagen.-le pidio el señor Brunner.

-Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?- respondio Percy con algo de duda.

-Si- confirmo el señor B- E hizo tal cosa por...

Al ver el conflicto en los ojos de Percy decidi intervenir y ahorrar a mi amigo del bochorno.

-Cronos era el hijo más joven de Urano y Gea cuando él se volvio en contra de su padre queriendo el puesto de rey su padre le maldijo a que un día uno de sus hijos lo acabaria derrocando tal y como Cronos hizo con él. Cronos lo corto en pedazos con su propia guadaña y tiempo después corompido por la paranoia cada vez que su esposa Rhea daba a luz a un niño Cronos lo devoraba. Rhea escondio al más joven de ellos, Zeus y lo cambio por una roca que Cronos se comio. Cuando Zeus crecio se colo en el castillo de su padre y lo engaño para consumir una sustancia que le hizo vomitar a sus hermanos y hermanas...

-¡Puaj!- dijo un chica tarada a mis espaldas.

-... ellos huyeron del monte Ottis y después de conseguir armas se enfrentaron a los titanes. La guerra duro varios años y al final los dioses ganaron.- termine luciendome un poco. El señor B me miraba un poco impresionado, supongo que no esperaba una respuesta ten completa.

Detras de mi Nancy cuchicheo a su amiga.

-Menudo rollo, ¿Para que va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: Por favor, esplique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.

-¿Y para que señor Jackson, señorita Hunter- insistio el señor B parafraseando la exelente pregunta de la niña repelente-, Hay que saber esto en la vida real?

-Te han pillado.- murmuró Grover.

-Cierra el pico- siseó la niña repelente, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.

-No lo sé, señor- dijo Percy. Me tocaba responder. Bueno alla vamos.

-Nos puede enseñar a que el destino es algo inevitable, por mucho que queramos evitar que pase algo si tiene que pasar pasara. Tambien no enseña que si vas a comerte a tu hijo asegurate de no confundirlo con una roca- empece seria pero acabe en un tono más ligero.

Todos empezaron a reir, obserove que el señor B reia más bien nervioso como si esperase que se le cayera un rayo encima en cualquier momento o algo asi.

-Ya veo-el señor Bpareció desepcionado- Bueno señor Jackson, señorita Hunter habeis respondido a medias. En cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que lo hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habian estado viviento y creciento sin ser digeridos en el estomago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscurra del inframundo. Bien, ya es hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podria conducirnos a la salida?

La clase empezo a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estomado, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos. Cuando percy, Grover y yo nos disponiamos a seguirlos el preofesor exclamó:

-¡Señor Jackson! ¡Señorita Hunter!

Percy le dijo a Grover que se vuero y nos volvimos al señor B.

-¿Señor?- Tenía la mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.

-Debeis aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta-nos dijo.

-¿La de los titanes?

-La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella vuestros estudios.

-Ah.

-Lo que vas a aprender de mi es de vital importancia. Sólo voy a esperar lo mejor de vosotros, Percy Jackson, Kira Hunter.

Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabia como presionarnos de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaba los dias de competición, esos en los que se disfrazaba con una armadura romanda y gritaba ¡Adelante!, y nos desafiaba, espada VS tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizara y nombrasemosa todas las personas griegas y romanas que viiviesen alguna vez,a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que Percy lo hiziera igual que los demas, aunque el tenia dislexia y un deficit de atencion y nunca habia pasado de un aprobado. Yo no soy dizlexica pero si que tengo un dificit de atención. No; no esperaba que fuermos tan buenos como los demás, experba que fueramos los mejores. Lo que me cabreaba porque sabía que Percy no podía aprenderse todos esos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente por la maldita disléxia.

Percy murmuró algo acerca de esforzarse más y yo le simplemente asenti con la cabeza. El señor B le dedicó una mirada triste a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.

Nos dijo que salieramos a tomarnos el almuerzo.

La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el trafico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más nefras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que seria algun efecto del claentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había estado rarisimo desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. Presentia que se hacercaba un hurracán, no me preguntis como lo sé porque ni yo misma lo sé. Vereis desde siempre e podido saber si va a llover, hacer sol... es como si tuviera mi propia estación meteorológica personal en la cabeza o algo asi.

Solo Percy parecia darse cuenta del estado del tiempo. Algunos chicos estaban apedrando palomas con trocitos de galletas, la niña repelente intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y la perra frigida estaba haciendo la vista gorda. Percy fue a sentarse al borde de una fuente, alejado de los demás. Pensaria que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenece a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio. Grover fue a sentarse con él.

-Kira, ven.- me dijo Percy haciendome un gesto con la mano.

-Nah, voy a ver algunas esculturas en el museo. ¿Quieres venir?

Percy sabía de mi amor por la mitológia griega, amor que él no compartia, por desgracia.

Percy me hizo un gesto de que no queria venir y yo di media vuelta y volvi a entrar en el museo. Vereis no se que me pasa con la mitológia griega pero desde que tengo uso de razón me a flipado. Percy suele bromear diciendo que se más sobre el tema que los profesores que enseñan sobre el tema. No niego que se mucho pero no tanto, creo.

Al entrar al museo me diregí a una de las galerias que tenia una exposición sobre los doce Olimpicos. Zeus, Hera, Hefesto, Atenea, Afrodita, Ares, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Demetér y Dionisio. Yo personalmente detesto a este último, desde mi punto de vista Hestia es mil veces más merecedora del puesto en el consejo que ese viejo y verde boracho inútil para nada. Y Hades tampoco merece ser exiliado al inframundo, pero esas son solo historias, mitos. No son reales. Mientras estoy mirando una escultura de Artemis, diosa de la luna, las doncellas, el parto, la caza, lo salvaje... oigo un gruñido monstruoso a mis espaldas. Me doi la vuelta y allí a tres metros de mi hay dos enormes y monstruoso perros. Eran negros y tenian los ojos rojos. Senti el miedo parralizarme. Esto no podía ser real, estos seres no deberian de existir.

Uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre mi, con un gemido lo esquive y al instante el otro tambien se me lanzo encima. Salte aun lado, pero no lo sudicientemente rápido. Una de sus garas me hacia arrañado el hombro izquierdo, no era un herida profunda, pero dolia de todas formas. Estaba asustada, aterrorizada. Mi mano fue instintivamente a mi horquilla preferida, por alguna razón. Y cuando la coji, en mi mano no había una horquilla, había una espada. Sin darme tiempo para nada los perros volvieron a lanzarse a por mi.

Mi cuerpo se movia por instinto, salte a la derecha y esquive el primero. Cuando se me acerco el segundo todo parecia moverse a camara lenta y yo me agache a la izquierda y SLASH, lo atravese con la espada. Era como si estuviera relleno de mantequilla. Para mi sorpresa el perro explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo en el acto. El otro perro gruño y esta vez se abalanzo más rápido sin darme tiempo de esquivar ni a la derecha ni a la izquierda. Así que salté, salté como dos metros o más. Cuando estaba por encima del perro le atravese con la espada el cuello y ¡Chiss! esté tambien explotó en una nube de polve amarillo. Cuando aterrize en el suelo de pronto las piernas me fallaron mi me cai de culo.

Entre en estado de shock. No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí sentada, unos minutos o horas después, no sé, mire a mi alrededor. La galeria estaba vacia. Mi re al suelo donde deberia de estar la espada, pero allí solo estaba mi horquilla. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Por un momento casi me lo crei, pero entonces mire mi hombro izquierdo. La herida estaba allí, dolia, era real. Cogi la horquilla y la analize bien, vi escrito en el lateral algo. Anaklusmos. Era griego y significaba contracorriente. No preguntes como lo sé.

Me levante del suelo. Fui a la tienda de regalos donde me compre una camiseta. De allí fui al baño y me quite la que llevaba puesta y analize la herida. Necesitaba puntos observe con una mueca. No podia decirle a nadie lo que paso en la galeria, ni siquiera a Percy. Rompí me camiseta e improvise unas vendas. Me vende la herida, me puse la otra camiseta sali del museo. Fui directa al autobús. El conductor ya estaba allí así que me abrio la puerta, me sente en la parte de atras y me quede mirando a la nada.

Esos monstruos eran reales, existian monstruos en este mundo. Monstruos que al matarlos se convertian en polvo. Enormes perros negros con los ojos rojos, me sonaban de algún lugar, no conseguia recordar de donde. Tenía que investigar. Tenía que saber más. Yo creia conocer todo lo que había en este mundo, pero estaba equivocada. Los monstruos existen, entonces, ¿Qué criaturas que antes pensaba que eran ficción son reales?


End file.
